<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spanking by SunflowerSupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273870">Spanking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme'>SunflowerSupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher (Books) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandelion enjoys teaching Geralt about new experiences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher (Books) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Geralt, I'm sorry," Dandelion said again. </p><p>"It's nothing." It was nothing to him. He couldn't bring himself to be upset. Yes Dandelion had been stupid and mouthy, and yes he'd started a bar fight, and yes, he had gotten them kicked out of the inn. But how could he be upset when Dandelion had started a fight because someone had called Geralt a monster? </p><p>It was mildly inconvenient to spend the night in the middle of the woods when he'd been planning to spend it in an inn, but again, Geralt couldn't complain too much. </p><p>Dandelion, on the other hand, couldn't stop complaining, mostly about how upset he thought Geralt ought to be.</p><p>"If you had angered your mentor," Dandelion whispered, "what would he have done?" </p><p>"You're not a Witcher," Geralt replied. "You're a <em>bard</em>, Dandelion." </p><p>"You didn't answer my question." </p><p>Geralt poked the fire with the stick and sighed, regretting ever having mentioned Vesemir to the bard. "If I had embarrassed Vesemir-" He pushed himself to his feet, aware that Dandelion's eyes tracked his every movement as he walked to pick up more sticks, sweeping a glance over the bard as he walked by him. "At your age, he'd have used a horse whip on me." </p><p>Dandelion's eyes widened. "Oh," he squeaked. </p><p>"If I was younger, it could have been a belt, his hand, a riding crop." Geralt shrugged. "He wasn't cruel. He knew what I can handle." And even as a child, Geralt could have handled ten times what a full grown Dandelion could take, of that he had no doubt. He dropped a handful of twigs on the fire, watching as they crackled and snapped.</p><p>"I like to earn things, Geralt," Dandelion said softly. "Including forgiveness. If you're amenable." </p><p>"You don't have to," Geralt promised. He wanted to shake the bard, to call him an idiot and tell him to just shut up and go to bed. But if he knew Dandelion, it was that the bard was capable of sulking for days. </p><p>If he wanted a whipping- if it would help him settle- could Geralt do it? </p><p>He studied the bard for a long moment, then sunk back onto the log he'd been seated on. "Why?" he asked after a pause.</p><p>Dandelion sighed. "It settles things, Geralt. It calms my mind and I enjoy it." </p><p>"If you enjoy it, it's not a punishment." </p><p>"Enjoy the pain? Don't be ridiculous, Geralt, I'm not a masochist." </p><p>"You just asked me to whip you." Not to mention, he'd seen the histrionics Dandelion was capable of after something as simple as a sprained ankle. </p><p>Dandelion seemed flustered, waving his hands as he spoke. "Some people enjoy pain, I admit that," he said. "But for me, well, I enjoy what comes after."</p><p>"Pain comes after a whipping." </p><p>"And comfort?" </p><p>"Comfort?" Geralt cocked his head, frowning. Vesemir, as much as he cared about him, would have given him a few minutes to wipe his tears and then sent him back to training. He had no doubt that wasn't what Dandelion would call comfort. </p><p>"It's not unlike the sensation after an orgasm," he explained. </p><p>"If you want me to fuck you, you just have to ask."</p><p>The bard sighed and shook his head. "Geralt, I would never want to make you uncomfortable," Dandelion promised. "I am perfectly happy to never mention this again, if you wish." </p><p>Geralt studied him for a long moment. Although it was easy to assume Dandelion was asking him for pain because that was what people expected from big, frightening Witchers, something told him it went deeper than that. "You.... trust me?" he guessed. </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>Dandelion's face was earnest. Truthful. </p><p>The Witcher had to confess he'd never considered hitting someone in the way Dandelion seemed to want it. He was more than used to people assuming he was a monster and didn't want to do anything that pushed that assumption. But, if it would make Dandelion happy- that wouldn't make him a monster, would it? </p><p>"A horse whip would be too much for you," Geralt said. "And I don't carry a riding crop." A pause, then he said, "I'll use my hand." </p><p>Dandelion nodded eagerly. "How do you want me?" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you want me to be nude or dressed?" </p><p>"Pants off." He needed to see Dandelion's skin, to know if he was harming him. The bard stripped out of his clothes without further questions as Geralt glanced around the clearing, deciding what to do with Dandelion. Finally he made up his mind, and gestured for the bard to approach him. "Bend over my knee," he said.</p><p>Dandelion had stripped until he was wearing nothing but his undershirt, and Geralt rubbed his back in silence for a moment. Then the bard asked,  "You're certain you want to do this?" </p><p>Geralt thought for a moment. "Yes." He wasn't certain how much he would enjoy hurting the bard, but if it truly was what Dandelion wanted, then who was he to say no? </p><p>He brought his hand down on Dandelion's ass with a loud crack. The bard jumped and gasped. "Like that," he rasped.</p><p>Geralt nodded, lifting his hand to look at the red mark he'd left. Then he brought his hand down again. Dandelion grunted, but he remained relaxed, pliant and trusting in Geralt's lap. </p><p>He struck him again, listening to Dandelion's quiet whine. He fell into a steady rhythm, pausing long enough between each swat to listen to Dandelion's breathing, to ensure he wasn't pushing him too far. When Dandelion's breathing became strained, he stopped, resting his hand on his back and rubbing him gently. </p><p>After collecting himself for a moment, Dandelion pushed himself up shakily. Remembering what he had said about comfort, Geralt wrapped an arm around him and led him to their bedrolls, helping him to lay down. He was unusually quiet, although it seemed he'd just relaxed, his breathing steady as sat beside him. </p><p>Geralt pulled him closer, cradling Dandelion. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked softly, stroking his hand through the bard's hair. </p><p>Dandelion nodded and mumbled softly. "What about you, Geralt?" </p><p>"I didn't hate it." He glanced down at Dandelion, eyes closed, relaxed, trusting. It certainly wasn't unpleasant. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>